Song of the Watchers
by HockeyKid6622
Summary: Following the grandaughter of Makaidos, the daughter of Mycias who was kept secret from the darkness as well as the light. After years of abuse, fight and violence can she rise above it all to be worthy of the Makiados' kin? suck at summaries, plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone, thanks for reading. I have every intension of finishing this but I have no guarantees, of course comments help… I do not own any of these characters except Tanner Hawk and Mycias/ Mariah and David Hawk. Let me know what you think, whether you liked it or not. Once again, thanks and have a fantastic day! ;) HockeyKid6622 **

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked the young girl in the snow. The girl cocked her head and examined Bonnie. Bonnie could feel her mother's blood still on her hands as her tears ran from her face. The snow had frozen her feet and hands as the ice cut her feet.

"My name is Tanner Hawk; I am your younger cousin. I know of Hartanna and the mighty race of the dragons, I also know of your gift," her eyes twinkled as she continued, "I am the only daughter of Mariah Hawk, the youngest descendant of Makaidos but she was born as Mycias (me-sigh-as); The Comet From Above or the Lioness." Tanner's eyes shimmered with pride. "I have heard of Hartanna's distress and have come to your assistance as instructed." Of all the questions Bonnie had only one that stood out from the rest.

"Instructed by whom?" She voice was fragile as a smile crossed Tanner's thin lips.

"From the one from above, the one who answers our prayers." Tanner paused. "Did your mother ever mention Mycias?" Bonnie nodded, she had forgotten about it.

_"Did you have a sister?" Bonnie asked with excitement as Irene tucked her into bed; it wasn't every day you learned that your mother used to be a dragon._

_ "Yes, but none of my brothers know about her although without her help all of us would perish. She was my youngest sister named Mycias, though the people called her The Comet From Above and as the Lioness when she became human. She was the best fighter, better than my father or Goliath."_

_ "Why didn't your brothers know about her?" Bonnie asked, Mycias must have had a very lonely life._

_ "It was commanded from above to my mother when she conceived her, the prophet prophesied that she would turn tides and create earthquakes through the years but she needed a life of solitude or else evil would seek her out. Mycias had a dark nature running through her that if ignited would burn and destroy us all."_

Bonnie swallowed as she looked at the Lioness' daughter. She had shorter, spiked brown hair with a pair of dark, murky blue-gray eyes that looked clouded and mystical. She was young, about six or seven but with years of hard labour in her prominent muscles and tanned skin. She had a deep scar on her shoulder that ran down her back. She wore a pair of jeans and a light jacket.

_Does she have darkness in her too? _Bonnie wondered but looking deep into her haunted eyes she knew that Tanner did. Those eyes had seen too much blood and violence for her young age. _Would she burn and destroy us all? _Yes, Bonnie decided, but if I help her she would become an asset to my battle.

"Will you come with me?" Bonnie asked with a strong voice confident with her decision to help the Comet's daughter and to calm the flame. Tanner took the question by surprised and blinked twice before nodding.

"Yes, I shall accompany you." Tanner shut her mouth quickly as she listened. "But we must hurry, the allies of the darkness are rising."  
>"What?" Bonnie asked too tired and too traumatized to compensate Tanner's words; she'd just lost her mother! Tanner gave her a look and sighed.<p>

"It means the jerks that killed your mom are on our tail and will get us if we don't get our butts moving!" Tanner hissed ushering Bonnie on as the icy wind stopped as the wind held its breath. Bonnie began to run feeling an ice run into her bones as she felt the darkness' eyes on her back.

"Bonnie, DUCK!" Tanner shouted. Without thinking Bonnie allowed herself to fall to the snow and rolled to her back. Behind her was a man in medieval armor carrying a big sword. The man had a deep hate in his eyes as he raised the sword above his head to pierce Bonnie's heart.

Faster than lightning Tanner pulled a thin sword from her coat and swiped at the man cutting his neck open. The man's sword fell to the ground and disappeared into the snow.

Bonnie looked back at Tanner, panic in her eyes as Tanner looked around her trained eyes scanned for dangers.

"Bonnie, we must go Liam is one of many, there will be more," Tanner warned as she grabbed Bonnie's hand and began to run through the blinding snow.

"Why will there be more? My mom's dead!"  
>"Your mother wasn't their target," Tanner answered as she came to a halt. "You were, they cannot let another generation begin, they won't let that happen." With a nod Tanner began walking. "Come, we must move quickly."<br>After several minutes of running blindly through the snow Bonnie broke the silence. "How did you know about my… Gift, as you called it?"

"My mother kept an eye on all her dragon brother and sisters so I naturally will continue her job," Tanner answered easily.

"Which is? What was her job?" Bonnie asked. Tanner paused as she regarded the question.

"To find the Dragon Slayer, Devin and kill him before he hurts anyone else in my kin." Tanner's eyes burned darkly as her hand tightened on the sword's crafted silver handle. Bonnie nodded sensing that she touched a sensitive spot for Tanner.

"Do you have any traits?" Bonnie asked quickly changing the subject as it began snowing harder. The little frozen droplets as sharp as knives cutting into frozen skin.

"Yes, I can change into a dragon and half way if I wanted to, I'll show you one time," Tanner added after she saw Bonnie's face of pure confusion. Suddenly Tanner stopped and looked to the sky.

"Bonnie!" In one swift motion Tanner swung her sword in a perfect arc stopping another man in armor in mid swing. "He wasn't alone." Turning around she thrust her sword into the heart of another slayer. "Bonnie, fly! NOW!" Without objection she opened her wings and took off into the sky and into the razor snowflakes.

Being in the sky was the closest thing to helplessness Bonnie had ever felt, more helpless than Bonnie felt when she held her dying mother… She could hear the sounds of sword against sword, of cries of pain and death. She could hear everything… A panic flared through her when she heard…

Nothing.

Nothing but the wind sweeping the snow over the land. No more screams and no more metal against metal.

Tanner! Where was she?

"Tanner!" Bonnie called but her voice was lost into the wind. "Tanner!" Nothing.

A new fear creped through her, she couldn't have lost the Lioness' daughter! Could she? That girl had so much life, so much light but it was mixed and lost in so much darkness that had become an everyday occurrence in her life. Tanner couldn't be gone.

"TANNER!" She screeched feeling loss wave over her. Not two people in one night… No.

"TAN-"

"Are you trying to be found?" A voice asked. Bonnie whorled around to see a small, blue dragon. Relief, confusion and amazement washed over her as the dragon had Tanner's cocky, sure, strong voice. It was Tanner.

"Tanner, I thought you were dead!" Bonnie admitted as the two began flying to civilization. To safety.

"Me? Nah, no one messes with Tanner Hawk and gets away with it!" She laughed into the night. "However." The dragon looked down to her cream colored under belly that was oozing blood from a wound at her shoulder. Bonnie gasped and almost forgot to flap her wings.

"Tanner, are you gonna be okay?"

"Calm down, Bonnie, this isn't my first rodeo," she laughed. "Ya, I'll be fine it isn't deep and isn't bleeding much so I'll be fine. Just need some bandages." Bonnie nodded though the sight of blood frightened her. "C'mon let's go before my wings freeze off."

They flew for about five minutes before Tanner went into a descent and turned into half human so she had a human body but still had wings like Bonnie, until her feet touched the ground, then her wings melted into her back.

"Bonnie, lead the way we are safe now." Tanner sheathed the sword and put it back in her coat as a lady ran out of the adoption center.

"Bonnie, oh I hoped this day never came. Bonnie, dear you must be frozen!" The lady handed Bonnie a blanket and hustled her inside but paused and gave Tanner a look.

"She's to come with me," Bonnie said giving Tanner a nod. They were together now and they would protect each other until the end.

"Your mother said another girl might come. Come on in you two, you both must be freezing. Bonnie, use the blanket to cover your wings. Now you both are gonna be sent to Jared Bannister-"

"Clefsphere," Tanner breathed too quietly for the lady to hear. "We'll be safe with him." Bonnie nodded and allowed herself to relax.

We made it to the centre, Tanner is gonna take care of that wound, we're gonna make it to Jared. Bonnie sighed. We'll be fine, Mom, I'll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, c7a7t7, for the lovely review. I hope this is everything you were expecting. I shall try to upload chapter 3 as soon as possible.

Thanks, HockeyKid6622 ;D

The night was cold and dark; frost crept upon the thin blades of grass as a cold wind whipped over the deserted streets. The flapping of wings sounded through the intercrossed streets as the wind scrapped the ground.

"What is that?" A young voice asked, his voice echoed across the street as a light flickered until it failed and shut off bringing the street into complete and utter darkness. The owner of the voice stepped out from behind a tree. He was tall and had a stocky build with a winter jacket pulled over him. A young female around the same age as the male stepped out from behind him. Her hand was pulling at her longer hair nervously as the silhouette of big wings folded behind her.

"I don't know," she answered, her voice was soft and nervous. She turned her head to the middle of the street as she bit her lip, "What do you think, Tanner?" She asked.

There was a soft _THUD _as a new figure joined the picture but instead of hiding she stood tall and proud in the middle of the street. The figure stood tall and obviously female. Like the other female she wore a pair of wings on her back but they melted into her back as she stood tall, her eyes scanning and precise. She stepped forward, her big, heavy army boots made more _THUDS _with each step she took. Her strides were full purpose and pride. Her eyes glinted in the little light there was but smoldered with a deep fire. Her eyes were two pieces of murky, blue green glass. She was clothed in a light sweater and a pair of jeans that had seen better days. Her hair was shorter than the other girls and spiked out around her head giving her a feisty, tough atmosphere.

Her keen eyes stared at a giant shadow that laid over the road unmoving. Tanner stalked towards the figure her eyes flickering around cautious and aware. She kneeled before the shadow and stared as her eyes froze, they too unmoving. Then she nodded.

"It's Mikko," Tanner said. Her voice was sharp and booming with authority. The two others shook their heads and joined Tanner's side. "What do you think, Hartanna?" Tanner asked looking up to the star filled sky.

Behind her a dragon landed behind them, the dragon's wings folding tight against her ruby red scales as her red eye beams scanned the shadow. Hartanna sagged her shoulders in defeat and shook her mighty head.

"It is Mikko," Hartanna agreed stepping closer to Tanner. Tanner leaned forward and touched a black, viscous liquid oozing from the dead shadow. The dead dragon. Tanner lifted her finger to Hartanna as she rubbed her fingers together.

"It's blood, dragon blood and fresh; Mikko has only been dead for at most three hours," Tanner said wiping her finger against her jeans shaking her head and punching the ground cursing, another mighty dragon dead.

"What killed her?" The other girl, Bonnie Silver, asked clutching the male, Billy Bannister's, hand tightly.

"Not what but who," Billy corrected looking behind him as if expecting somebody to emerge. He turned back to Tanner and watched as she grabbed something under Mikko's corpse. "Find something?"

"A knife," Hartanna mused as Tanner held a knife to the sky inspecting the knife, her eyes looking for any clues. Finally she shook her head and stood up looking eastward towards a rising sun.

"What is it, Tanner?" Bonnie asked softly, she had lived with her long enough to know when she was upset. Tanner shook her head and looked away back to the knife glinting in her hand.

"This knife belongs to the Cobras, they are another group, cult, similar to Devin but they have more numbers and are far more advanced then Devin ever could dream," she said. Billy nodded.

"How do you know, Tanner?" Billy asked watching the young warrior. Tanner paused then turned around with flaming eyes. Her hand formed a fist around the blade so tightly her knuckles were white and blood began streaming down her fist.

"It was the Cobras that killed my parents." Tanner shook her head and looked to the rising sun. "We should go and report back to Makaidos," She advised. Hartanna gave a nod and took off into the sky.

"What do we with Mikko? People can't see her but we can't carry her," Billy asked his eyes were concerned as he glanced at the dead dragon carcass. Bonnie shrugged looking at the dragon as tears rose to her eyes.

"We must bury her, give her a proper funeral," Bonnie decided. Tanner nodded and lit a match watching the flames flicker in the wind as if dancing. She watched fascinated, her eyes mirroring the dancing flames as the tiny match reached upwards like hands trying to grab ahold of her hair. She looked back up at the sun. Her sensitive ears caught the sound of people waking, preparing to start their day.

"We don't have time," she stated and stood over Mikko.

"What do you suggest, Tanner?" Billy asked as his hand hovered over Excalibur, he sensed the locals awakening too. Tanner flashed him a shift smile and dropped the match into Mikko's gaping wound. Her body burst into flames, the fire painting the dawning sky with orange and violent red. Within seconds flames had climbed high into the sky as if climbing to heaven.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie cried as the fire crackled and popped, consuming the once mighty dragon.

"A funeral fit for a king, for a fire breathing beast dragon blood is extremely flammable," Tanner said pocketing Mikko's fatal weapon as her wings materialized behind her. Her skin shifting painlessly and flawlessly as her wings stretched outward big and strong. She glanced up the street where the shadows were being pushed away as sirens screamed. It was the fire department.

"C'mon, we have to go," without another word Tanner jumped up into the sky disappearing under a blanket of smoke.

"She's right," Billy whispered, "we have to go." Bonnie nodded and grabbed Billy holding him tightly in her strong arms. Bonnie looked back to the heap of flames and shook her head.

"We will find your killer, may you find peace in heaven," she whispered and with that took off into the sky with Billy tightly secured in her arms and flew away.

A few hours later the three huddled around a table inside a giant stone church, now abandoned. The only living things other than the three were spiders as they spun their webs. Cobwebs covered every corner with a thick layer of dust coating the cold cement flooring. The walls were an off-white with some revealing dry wall. The last line of pews remained but the others had been removed. With windows that were big and dirty, so filthy you could scrape off an inch of grit and grime. However it kept the church-like feeling of home, comfort, safety and solitude.

The table itself was made of sturdy oak, dark and cracked with age. The legs were hand carved many years ago, shaped into the glorious head of a lion but was now chipped and worn down. On top of the table were wrappers of various fast foods and empty pizza boxes. As well as some paper, pencils, pens and in the center was the knife.

The knife shone silver in the sunlight. The dagger was about a foot long and was sterling silver, gleaming, as if smiling saying, "_I killed the once great Mikko and there's nothing you can do about it." _The blade itself had engraved marking, engravings of snakes and incoherent lettering. The handle was aesthetically pleasing and sturdy but had an evil, malicious look to it. The top of the handle came into the form of a snake head with two red rubies as eyes, a vicious red, coloured by the innocent blood of thousands it had murdered.

"Hey guys," Ashley, their friend another anthrozil, called as she joined them inside the stone church. "Any progress on the dagger?" She asked setting her bookbag on an empty chair.

"No, but we didn't want to start anything without you," Billy answered sipping at some pop. His eyes had bags under them.

"How was the flight here?" Ashley asked stealing a frenchfry.

"Thoughtful," Tanner muttered rotating her shoulders, "And boring." Tanner bit deep into a greasy burger chewing with her mouth wide open. She gagged and spat out the chewed up chud. "Jeez, Bonnie, Billy! We gotta stop buying the cheap, half rotten burgers!" She shook her head and walked around joining the others at the table.

"Is Walter with you?" Bonnie asked softly lifting her tired head up. Ashley shook out her long brown hair.

"No, but he will soon, have you seen my dad?"

"No, he's been gone ever since we got back, he was looking for Tamhla," Billy answered. Tamhla was another dragon descendant like Mikko was. Ashley shook her head.

"First we thought it was over when Devin died and then again with Second Eden but now it doesn't seem like it," she sighed taking a seat and grabbing a piece of cheese pizza. Tanner walked towards the windows and stared out the gritty stained glass. A ray of light hit her eyes turning the hard, glass-like diamond to a running, fresh creek; wild and untamed, constantly moving.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked her thoughts on Mikko and Tamhla and all the other missing anthrozils. Tears filled her eyes as she empathized for each and every one. "What is killing them?"

"Well," Ashley murmured as leaned over the dagger inspecting the gleaming silver. Her eyes scanned over the weapon searching for clues. "Well the engravings on the dagger is definitely a clue but I don't read that language or understand the meaning of the snake. The-"

"The dagger belongs to a secret group called the Cobras, they originate from a time after Noah's ark where they first emerged, along with Naamah and Lilith, creating havoc and chaos. They went into hiding as the Rise of King Makaidos and the rise of the dragons and weren't seen for thousands of years. Then after the emergence of dragons again they rose; quietly and swiftly, killing many. No one knows much about them, except they are are worse then Devin, ten thousand times worse. They are highly trained, trained to kill dragons and other anthrozils. You can never ever underestimate them, while we know nothing about them they now almost everything about us," Tanner spoke, her voice was clear and strong with a hint of resentment as her eyes burned deep with an fiery, inner passion.

"How do you know?" Billy asked. Tanner turned and faced them and as she did pulling out an incandescent silver blade with the exact same markings and writing as the dagger lying on the table but this one was older and sturdier but still shone as if it had just been polished. She joined them at the table and laid it next to the weapon that killed Mikko. They were identical. Ashley jumped at the knives comparing the two, searching for any clues to indicate her questions.

"Tanner," Billy breathed his eyes wide and full with amazement, "Where did you get that?" Tanner stepped back her eyes were mystical and far away as if her mind was elsewhere. She stared at the knife with an obvious pain in her eye, her hands twitched nervously at her side as her hand hovered over her own sword, her mother's sword. Her hand ran over silver handle feeling the familiar grooves and corrugations. She slowly looked up and stared Billy right in the eye as if seeing his very soul.

"That was the blade that killed my mother and father many years ago," she whispered. Billy broke eye contact and looked to the ground ashamed as fire rose to his cheeks. Bonnie blinked back more tears and held her adopted sister's gaze. The gaze held love, affection and comfort. Ashley just looked back to the blades but paused remembering her own parent's horrendous deaths, but unlike Tanner she regained her parents when all the anthrozils regained their dragon form but Tanner's mother, the Great Lioness, didn't; she remained dead. As a memory.

"I managed to get it just before I escaped," Tanner explained sitting down and resting her head on her hands. Billy nodded and turned to Ashley.

"What are you finding?" He asked watching as Ashley studied the blade intently.

"This one," she pointed to Tanner's knife, "is definitely older, it's heavier and made more similar to a medieval style knife; heavier and sturdier whereas the knife that killed Mikko is lighter and sleeker, more like a present day knife."

"What do they want, Tanner? You said they have re-emerged several times, why now? Why after the peace between Second Eden?" Bonnie asked standing up, her eyes burned with passion as she searched for her answer. Billy and Ashley both shrugged and turned to Tanner who stared at the table and began to fiddle with a piece of garbage.

"I don't know, Bonnie, not yet anyways." Tanner yawned and stretched out also stretching her wings as her teeth elongated growing into the sharp, razor teeth dragon teeth. "I'm gonna sleep on it, let me know when Makaidos returns." With that Tanner stood up and left, going to her bed.

Her room was located in the very back of the church where it was the darkest and coldest but Tanner didn't mind, she enjoyed feeling her skin crawl as frost covered her skin. Her scales and wings kept her warm and the shivers kept her alert and ready, even in her deepest sleeps. Her room was small with a mattress as a bed but throughout Tanner's rough life she had learned to be content. She looked up at the high ceiling, so high a fully grown dragon could stand with wings up and still have room. Giving a sigh Tanner jumped to the ceiling flapping and exercising her wings. She touched the cement roof then tucked her wings in and fell to the ground. Her pupils widened as the wind screeched in her ears and pulled at her clothing. Then she snapped her wings open and floated to her bed, landing softly on the mattress. She stared at the roof collecting her thoughts as her eyelids became heavy.

"Why are you only re-emerging now?" She whispered stroking her leathery wings. "You know how strong we are, why come now?" She yawned and rolled to her side, her wings wrapping her in a small, warm cocoon. "Unless," she yawned her eyes closing, "unless you are stronger." Then her eyelids closed and Tanner Hawk fell deep asleep.

But Tanner's sleep was not productive. Tanner entered a dark room where a dainty hand landed on her shoulder.

"Tanner, Tanner," the voice cooed softly stroking her hair. Tanner watched the scene as an outside would but she could feel the warm, comforting hand on her shoulder. The room was a room for a young child. The room was dark as it was the night. A young, five year old Tanner sat upright in her bed as a woman stroked her hair. The witness Tanner could feel sweat roll down young Tanner's face.

"No," witness Tanner muttered rubbing her face exhaling sharply, "Please, God, no. I've lived through it enough."

"Tanner, sweeite it was just a dream," the woman assured pulling her close.

"No, it was real! Something bad's gonna happen, Mommy!"

_Mommy! _The word brought hidden tears to Tanner's eyes as she stared at her mother, the Great Lioness, Mariah Hawk. She was beautiful with her long, brown hair and sparkling emerald green eyes and a wonderful, exhilarating smile. She wrapped Tanner in her strong arms and began humming in Tanner's ears. She took a step forward and stared at her mother.

"No, baby, nothing bad's gonna happen," Mariah murmured kissing her forehead.

"No!" Young Tanner stood up on her bed shaking out her reddish- brown hair hair hair as her murky eyes smoldered. She gripped her mother's hands tightly in her own. "No! Mommy, I know something is!" Tanner laid back into her mother's arms. "I know it." Mariah gave a sigh and rocked back and forth humming a tune.

"Alright, alright, baby, let me talk to your father, go back to sleep and I'll get you if anything happens okay?" Mariah asked her eyes shimmering with pain and empathy. Young Tanner gave a nod and Mariah left the room and joined her husband, David Hawk at the living room. Witness Tanner followed her eyes never leaving her mother. She leaned against the wall watching her mom with longing.

"David," Mariah sighed pulling her husband into an embrace. Tanner nearly collapsed at the sight of her father. He was strong, sure and loving. He was handsome with dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes. He was the calm to the great warrior, Mariah. He was the water to her fire, the yin to her yang. he gently kissed her lips and held her close. Tanner watched shakily as she watched her long- gone parents.

"What is it? Is Tanner okay? Is it just her wings growing again?" David was an accomplished geneticists. He found Mariah and Tanner's dragon heritage fascinating and loved them for it.

"No, David, she says something bad's gonna happen." Mariah looked up into his blue eyes.  
>"You believe her?"<p>

"Dragons are known to have a very acute sense of danger so she very well could be-"

"Do you believe her?" David asked again his eyes unmoving. Mariah looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Tanner is extremely gifted I trust her instincts as well as I trust my own," she said her eyes were smoldering with passion.

"Okay," David ran his fingers through his hair, "what do we do? Do we alert your family? Your brother, Patrick is nearby."

"No, no one but Irene knows about my existence, we must deal with this as I dealt with all my problems, on our own." Mariah turned away as Tanner crept closer to her parents watching them with. "We have to get Tanner and get as far away from here as fast as we can." Mariah pulled her scabbard out from behind the couch, clutching her sword close. "Get the car, I'll get Tanner."

There was a boom as David flinched falling to the floor clutching his chest as blood rose to his face. He looked behind him where a sword protruded out of his stomach. Tanner let out a scream clutching her face. Mariah pulled out the silver sword and held the sword high in the air her eyes were aflame. Her body leaned back into the familiar battle poses her muscles bulging as her muscles flexed. Tanner walked forward and watched as a telltale tear slid down her mother's cheek. Mariah eyes darting to the body of her dying husband.

"Stay back!" She hissed her sword shining in the moonlight.

"Or what, Mrs. Hawk? You'll hurt me?" A man stepped out of the shadows holding up young Tanner. Mariah flinched as her heart raced.

"Put her down!" Mariah ordered.

"No, I don't think I will, Mariah," he hissed smiling pulling his own shimmering, silver blade. The very same blade that now sat on the table at the church under the watchful eyes of Billy, Bonnie and Ashley. Witness Tanner shifted her weight nervously watching the scene intently. He pointed the blade at Tanner's vulnerable neck. Mariah snarled and gripped her blade tighter.

"Put down the blade, Mariah, I would hate to have to hurt your precious, spirited daughter," the man hissed flashing Mariah a smile that gleamed in the moonlight. She spat on the floor in front of the man hate emanating from her eyes as she dropped the blade on the floor.

"Tanner, baby, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Mariah asked then turned to the man, "If you hurt my daughter I will kill you slowly, that's a promise."

"No, Mommy, I'm okay. Where's Daddy?" Tanner looked to the floor where her father lay dying staring at his family helplessly.

"No!" Mariah yelled making Tanner look at her. "No, baby, don't look for Daddy just look at me okay? We're gonna be okay? Then we're gonna go on a big plane, I promise, sweetie." Mariah smiled at her cherished daughter. Tanner nodded and kept her eyes on her mother while her mind rotated.

"Cute kid," the man commented stepping away from Tanner and towards Mariah still wearing his cruel smile. "Too bad that must end."

"Why are you here?" Mariah asked her eyes on the man as he circled her smiling at her the same way a lion eyed a zebra. "Why us?"

"'Why us?' My dear, Mariah, you should consider this an honour; we have looked for you for many years, you are good. I'm here to end the race that should never have been given life in the first place. You and your race plagued the world of its purity, tainting the human kind through your evil songs and evil ways."

"What evil songs? What evil ways? Dude, you need a history lesson," Mariah hissed. She may have lost her weapon and her daughter in the hands of evil but she still had her wit. The man gave a chuckle and put a hand on Mariah's shoulder brushing her hair off her cheek. David gave a weak growl from the floor as he struggled to his feet to go his wife's defence.

"Mariah, you are beautiful a source of sin for mankind."

"Well then mankind should have stronger will power," Mariah retorted pushing the man's hand away from her.

"You and your blood must cease to exist before the world can re-enter the pearly gates of heaven. You and that scum you call a waste."

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" Mariah asked giving sigh and relaxing her muscles leaning back on one leg. The man laughed and shook his head stepping behind Mariah and putting the silver blade at her throat. His eyes widened as his breathing increased as he stared at knife.

"I will destroy your race but you shall be my greatest kill, the Great Lioness, taken at my feet, the Cobras will rise once more!"

"Leave my Mommy alone!" Young Tanner ordered holding up a knife. The other Cobras were lying at her feet unconscious. The man gave a laugh and left Mariah and stepped towards Tanner.

"Cute, really a real shame she has to die," he commented then turned to Tanner. "Give me the knife will you, darling?" Young Tanner shook her head and took a step back clutching the knife close to her chest. "Darling, we don't want to misbehave in front of Mommy would we?"

Witness Tanner felt rage course through her veins as she watched the man. Ever since that night Tanner could never stand to be called _darling. _Ever. Her hands made a fist as she breathed hard.

"No," little Tanner protested stepping back once again. The man yelled and turned back to Mariah.

"Mariah, you might want to teach your daughter a lesson in obedience," he hissed smiling but his eyes blazed with annoyance. Witness Tanner gave a proud smiling knowing that if anything successful she did that night she annoyed the man.

"Tanner," Mariah called her watchful eyes on his child. "Put the knife down, please, baby."

"Yes, Mommy." Tanner laced the knife on the ground and glared at the man. He laughed and picked up the knife.

"Thank you, darling, wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?" He turned back to Mariah spinning the knife in the air. "No, Mariah, where were we?"

"You were about to jump off Mount Everest I believe," she answered flashing him a witty smile. The man laughed gripping her arm tightly in her hands so tight his fingernails turned white.

"Funny, Mariah, funny." Then he threw a fist and caught Mariah in the face knocking her over. Young Tanner gave out a small scream as Mariah sat up, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were unfocused and her breathing was off.

"Mommy?" Tanner asked from the back of the room, "Mommy, are you okay?" Tanner whimpered.

"Yes, baby, Mommy's okay," she answered breathlessly as she glared at the man her eyes radiating hate.

"Now as much as I love our conversation I really must be going so," the man held the knife high above Mariah's head as she looked to Tanner.

"Leave my Mommy alone or suffer my wrath!" Little Tanner's voice demanded but her voice was full of authority and control. The man turned behind him his eyes an inferno.

"What?" He hissed gripping Mariah's shirt. Tanner stood tall her eyes burning with a fiery passion.

"Leave. My. Mother. Alone. And. Leave. This. House. Now." Tanner stood tall the man stood up slowly all out of laughs, this had stopped being funny and cute minutes ago.

"Or what, darling? You have no weapon." Tanner looked down and looked back up as her wings grew out of her back, her spine shifting to support the wings as the skin around the wings turned to small, tiny red scales. The man smiled and laughed.

"So you have wings, that's lovely, darling, just hold your turn and let me finish with your mother okay?"

"No! Leave now!" She ordered stepping forward. Mariah gave a smile watching her daughter with pride, she definitely had the Great Lioness within her.

"Now I am tired of this, Mariah you are going to die and Tanner you will be next if this is the last thing I do!" The man grabbed Mariah and raised the knife above her head once again.

Tanner gave a battlecry and jumped to the air flapping her wings with proficiency. She rose in the air and bolted towards the man as she did her nails growing into the razor sharp talons of a mighty dragon.

"GO!" She screeched raising her clawed fist to the air. The man turned towards her right as she swiped, forever leaving the man with three scars running down his cheek. Tanner landed on the floor as the man fell to the ground yelling in pain.

The Cobras lifted up their crossbows and began firing at the young child. Mariah threw the Cobra holding her down and leaped to her feet grabbing her sword tightly in her hands. The sword sat familiar in her hands, the red rubellite twinkling like an old friend.

"Tanner! Scales!" Mariah ordered slaying one of the crossbow Cobras, throwing him onto the ground as if he was nothing but a sack of potatoes, but to Mariah a sack of potatoes had more worth. Tanner gave a slight nod as her skin turned into small, red scales protecting her from the worst of the arrows. Her scales shone brightly in the moonlight, like rubies.

"Mommy!" Tanner called from the ceiling as she banked each arrow.

"Get the child and kill her!" The man shouted as he struggled to his feet. "KILL HER!" Then the arrows flew at Tanner as if it was rain. An arrow caught her scally arm causing the scales fade to peachy coloured skin as fear overcame the small child.

Witness Tanner jumped forward popping her wings open as her hands grasped at her sheath, where there was no sword. She threw a hard punch at a Cobra but the punch went right through him as if the Cobra was a ghost. She stepped back and leaned against the wall watching the horrific scene breathlessly.

"Mommy!" Young Tanner gave out a helpless cry as her arm returned to scales but her energy was draining fast. An arrow whizzed past her ear and stabbed her in the wing, punching a perfect whole in her leathery, red wings. Tanner gave out a cry and fell to the ground as scales diminishing into soft skin.

Witness Tanner took a step forward as her keen, sharp eyes caught sight of something she never saw before. Young Tanner was busy jumping away from arrows while David continued to bleed out watching the spectacle in front of him. Mariah fought furiously against the Cobras, fighting like a great lioness to get at her defenseless child but it was the man who caught witness Tanner's attention.

He had now pushed himself into a sitting position and had grabbed ahold of the knife, the knife that killed her mother. Tanner crept closer to him watching him, glancing at her mother ever so often. Mariah had gained some ground closer to young Tanner her eyes blazing and fierce. The man held the knife and aimed, reflecting the moonlight into Mariah's eyes. She squinted and briefly looked away. Her eyes widened and took in a sharp breath as she spotted the blade in the man's hands. She looked to where he aimed and gave a strangled cry.

"Tanner!" The man threw the knife. It flew through the air shining and shimmering in the moonlight as it sailed through the air. Mariah pushed the Cobras around her and jumped to Tanner.

"TANNER!" The child looked up with big eyes right as the knife plunged deep into her mother's abdomen protruding out Mariah's stomach, an inch away from Tanner's face. Witness Tanner gave a startled cry and covered her mouth as tears rose in her eyes. Young Tanner just simply stared at the knife too terrified and too stunned to do anything. Nothing could kill the Great Lioness, nothing.

"Mommy?" Young Tanner finally whimpered, her bottom lips began to quiver as she pulled on her mother's arm. "Mommy? Please." Tanner pulled her mother onto her lap and stroked her mother's hair affectionately. She gasped as she saw the knife's handle deep into Mariah's stomach.

"Hey, baby, it's okay," Mariah whispered smiling gripping her daughter's small, frail hands. "Mommy's gonna be okay, we all will." A tear rolled down Mariah's face as tears dripped off Tanner's chin.

"Mommy? You okay?" Tanner asked as Witness Tanner glared fire at the man. It was too dark to make out anything other than his gleaming smile and shimmering, cruel eyes. Then she jumped up and joined her former self and mother watching the heart jerking tragedy.

"Dear Lord Jesus above, please save and protect my daughter, my little, precious Tanner Hawk, the Lioness Reborn. Save her and deliver her as you did to the Israelites in Egypt, save her," Mariah prayed pulling the knife out of her belly. "Now, Tanner, take this it may serve a purpose later and take this," Mariah handed Tanner her beloved sword, the sword she had since the time of King Arthur, the birth of the Great Lioness. "It is yours now, take it and use it for righteousness and justice." Tanner began shaking her head and pushing the sword away.

"No! You can do this because you are my daughter, you are the Lioness Reborn! Take it and find Hartanna, she'll know what to do." Mariah kissed the top of Tanner's head and looking back at the man.

Suddenly there was a blaze of red hot fire behind them creating a portal. Mariah gave a smile and mouthed thank you.

"Tanner, jump through the portal, go now!" Mariah yelled.

"Do not let Tanner escape!" The man ordered sitting to his knees. Young Tanner glanced at him and stared at the three gory marks her claws caused and his red, yellow hateful eyes. The Cobras raised their crossbows and began shooting again. Mariah and David both jumped up catching the arrows in the chest.

"Tanner," Tanner looked at her mother as a tear trickled down her face, "go, baby, run." Without another word Tanner jumped through the portal, the last thing she saw was her mother and father as the man slit their throats. Their bodies fell limply to the floor holding each other's hands. And the man as his yellow eyes glared through the vanishing portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone, I'm sorry about the long wait so I hope this is worth it. As usual comment please.

HockeyKid6622

"NO!" Tanner shrieked jumped awake. Sweat rolled down her face as she breathed hard. A shiver ran through her as she took in her surroundings. She was covered by her leathery wings providing protection and warmth, but now it just provided a false sense of security and fear.

She opened her wings and stood, the wind chilling her as small goose bumps raised on her arms. She began to shiver, but not because he was cold. She shook her head trying to shake away the dreams, shake away the memories but she couldn't.

"_Go, baby, run," _her mother's last words echoed through her mind. Then a melody sounded through the halls. Tanner froze her eyes wide as she listened to the haunting melody. It was low and dark, bringing all of Tanner's fears to the surface. She crouched low and shivered unable to pull away from the nostalgic tune. She covered her ears as her eyes widened.

Tanner looked up suddenly as the wind rattled against the closed shutters. Tanner made a face and started towards the shutters, the melody distant in her mind. It had lost its grip on her.

Tanner opened the shutters and started out at the dark sky and bright, shining stars with longing. Shaking her head she opened the small window as her spine shifted soundlessly and her bones crackled as two wings melted to existence. She looked back at the bed and shook her head.

"Screw it," she hissed and jumped out the window and flew deep into the night. The wind blew in her face and tugged on her clothing. She smiled. Nothing was better than flying in the night, through the chilled winds and invisible against the inky backdrop.

Her mind drifted to the victories of the past and the triumph she and her friends gained. Throughout her life she had kept Bonnie safe from harm and had finally joined forces with Billy and the mighty Clefspeare_. _With the help of her new friends they had defeated Devin and brought back the reign of the dragons.

When the dragon's reign began, after Billy saved them in the Circles of Seven, the dragons returned ready to fight back against Devin's forces but Tanner's mother had not been among them. Her mother remained as a memory, a shadow, a presence. Dead.

Tanner forced a smile and continued thinking. Then the victory of the Second Eden. Tanner had made a truce with Goliath and called each other friends. Her heart ached for her friend, he understood her better than anyone, as they had both listened to the Song of the Watchers.

_Humans now know of dragon existence_, she thought flying over a lonesome house. But that didn't mean they would know of Tanner's. Tanner knew that the humans would fear their powers and eventually imprisoned them.

_Not me, _she thought stubbornly.

Her mind returned to her current problems and focused on the troubles ahead.

_The best warrior could always tell when trouble was brewing, _her mother had always said.

Her mind finally settled on the knife sitting, gleaming on the table.

_No doubt Ashley is learning all she can about it, _Tanner thought with a smile. She never understood Ashley's love for science, to figure out how things worked, but then again everyone had something they enjoyed. For Billy it was the joy of friendship and history, to learn about his ancestors and to live up to their glory, make himself worthy of the Bannister name. For Bonnie it was the simple joy of love, to love things and to be loved back, also the simple joy of a pen and paper. The wonders she would do; creating new world with an evil kings and a handsome prince.

_And me? _Tanner thought with a sigh as she landed on a small, lonely tree. She looked around and pulled her jacket closer, her wings folding against her skin.

To avenge my family and to keep my new family safe. Nothing made her happier than to see her friends smiling. She gave a sigh and felt a chill deep inside her chest. She looked up with dark eyes. And to walk hand in hand with the shadows. She shook her head and closed her eyes, suddenly tired. Her eyelids grew heavy and her arms felt like bricks.

_Just a short nap... _

Tanner jolted awake as a shiver ran down her spine. It made her fingers tingle with anticipation and her eyes wide and aware. Her ears perked listening for the slightest sound. Ready. She smiled and closed her eyes.

_Three..._

_Two..._

One.

There was a loud battle cry as an axe plunged itself into the wood where Tanner was. Now she was in the air her eyes on her attacker. Her eyes narrowed as she tucked her wings in close and plunged towards the attacker. In a swift motion Tanner unsheathed her mighty sword and cut its stomach, crucially injuring it. She landed softly on the ground with her sword ready. The dew soaked her clothes and biting into her leg.

"What are you?" She asked astonished. It was a dark, shadowy figure wearing a big black cloak. It laughed revealing dark, stained teeth and oily, black blood seeping from its wound. It crackled.

"You are too late, Lioness Reborn, your friends shall soon die and you along with them!" It laughed again its strength fading. Tanner glared and put her sword at its neck.

"Who are you?" She demanded nicking the skin. More black blood flowed from its neck.

"Can you not see?" It asked. "I am you." Tanner stepped back unnerved.

"What do you know about my friends?" She asked panic rising in her voice.

"You call yourself a warrior? You are no warrior to be proud of!" Tanner's eyes widened in realization, her fingers tingling once more but this warning was more distant.

"Bonnie!" Without another word Tanner slashed its throat and took off into the night with renewed energy, leaving the creature to die.

"Master of the Shadows and of the Darkest Night; do not let this creature survive the night, Master of all things Bad and Deceitful; let this body slither back to you..." A clap of thunder sounded far away and the creature died, but as it drew its last breath a flash of white, brilliant light filled the lonesome valley and disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared. But the body was gone, and the trees and grass dead. A Shadow appeared and smiled, its ruby, red eyes twinkling in the night.

"Long Live the Cobras!"

Bonnie watched Ashley fascinated, memorizing each word she said and everything she did. Billy himself was busy, arranging the meeting of the dragons. With a nod he closed a small mirrored disk with a nod. It was one of Ashley's greatest creations; a way to communicate to fellow anthrozils_, _not matter how far.

Bonnie watched Billy with interest and curiosity as he neared the table. His eyes dark and tired but again alive and bright with anxiety.

"What did Walter say?" Bonnie asked sitting up suppressing a yawn.

"He and the dragons will meet us here later tonight," Billy answered with a firm nod. He gave Bonnie a small smile before turning to Ashley.

"What did you find out?" He sat down next to her and looked at the malicious, murderous blade and its older brother sitting next to it, both smiling malevolently. Ashley gave a sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"Not much, Tanner was right, these people are sure careful we know absolutely nothing about them."

"Except that they have a thing for snakes," Billy added with a smirk.

"Snakes are a symbol for utmost evil and temptation, as they caused Adam and Eve to sin through temptation," Bonnie said sitting up before sinking back into her seat in exhaustion. Flying tired you out. "Could that have something to do to it?"

Ashley shook her head slowly sighing, "I don't know." Bonnie covered up another yawn.

"Bonnie, you should get some sleep," Billy coaxed softly, his eyes full of concern. Bonnie shook his concern away.

"I'm fine guys," she assured yawning again.

"Bonnie, sleep while you can," Billy pushed as Ashley shook her head.

"Bonnie, get some sleep; if you yawn again I'll get Billy to carry you to bed!" Ashley threatened playfully.

"Fine," Bonnie said smiling as she stood and walked to the hallway. "Let me know if you find anything, okay?" Ashley and Billy both nodded. Satisfied Bonnie made her way to her own room, one door away from Tanner's. Bonnie paused at Tanner's closed door.

_Should I talk to her? _Bonnie recalled how hurt, how mad and how scared Tanner appeared when she found the knife embedded in Mikko's scales. She shook her head.

_ Tanner never wants help, all throughout our times in foster care Tanner always stood up for me and dealt with her problems alone. She's really like her mother that way, _Bonnie mused smiling. That was the only time she ever found Tanner truly smiling; on the topic of her mother.

_Mariah always faced her problems alone; a secret from all but her mother, father and sister. Any dilemma Mariah faced it was on her own, does Tanner feel that she must follow her mother's footsteps?_

Then Bonnie remembered, Tanner alone , shivering in the snow. Alone. Before she had found Bonnie's home. She felt a pang of sympathy for the young warrior and continued to her own room, cloaked in darkness.

_ No, Tanner, would feel nothing but shame if I tried to help her, she's too proud. She deals better alone. _

Bonnie stepped into her room and jumped onto her bed stretching her wings out. Her eyelids grew heavy as she sunk into a grateful sleep.

Billy watched as Bonnie walked out of view and turned back to the two knives feeling as if he had a clue- two clues to the Cobras but he couldn't crack the code. He shook his head and stood up grabbing some cold, leftover pizza and taking a big bite. He made a face and put down the stone cold pizza and shook his head.

"Man, what would do for a warm home-made meal," he murmured picturing his mom making a big, Thanksgiving turkey with his dad, sisters and all his friends; Walter, Ashley, Bonnie and Tanner. Ashley gave a nod and licked her lips.

"We'll be home soon, just as soon as we get this information to Makaidos and the rest of the dragons, then they can deal with the dragon killers and we'll be safe again," Ashley reassured.

"What's it like for you? For people to know we exist and to actually acknowledge us?" Billy asked sitting back down next to Ashley. Ashley shrugged and gave a smile.

"Different, kinda nice but different."

"Tanner says that humans will one day betray us and we'll be locked up and tested on eventually," Billy muttered looking at the floor. Ashley again shrugged and sighed.

"Maybe, I don't know, she might be-" she broke off as she bent over the knife engrossed at her current task. Billy stood up trying to see what she saw.

Ashley looked up and grabbed a small tool; her eyes were wide and frightened. Her motions were precise and fast as her breathing increased rapidly. Then she gave a small gasp and took a step back her eyes glued on the knife. Billy swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly not even daring to breathe. Ashley looked at him, her eyes alive with fear. She stepped back towards the knife and pointed to something. Billy took a step closer and he too froze with fear. Taking in a deep breath he met Ashley's eyes and his face masked her terror.

Then they both mouthed, "_GPS." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, c7a7t7, for always reading and giving me such amazing comments I am so sorry I haven't updated this earlier but life happened and when I had time I couldn't think of anything, writers' block is an amazing thing (not really), anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and as usual comment and let me know if there's something I can do to make this better.**

**Thanks, HockeyKid6622**

"That thing was on the entire time," Ashley said after a moment of silence but that silence was terribly loud, the sound of pounding hearts and the fear made it unbearable.

"That means they know where we are!" Billy realized. Snapping into action he grabbed Excalibur and turned to Ashley, his eyes flashed with energy and confidence.

"Ashley, I want you to wait outside; I bet Tanner went out for a midnight flight and will arrive here soon and we cannot let the Cobras find the dragons, if they did our race would become endangered and possibly extinct, understand?" His gaze was hard and commanding. "When the dragons arrive get them to fly someplace far away, someplace safe."

"What about Bonnie?" Ashley asked pushing down her fear.

"I'll get her, then I'll meet you outside with the dragons, okay?"

"Tanner?" Ashley asked, her thoughts falling to the young, courageous warrior. Billy shook his hair, his brown locks sweeping above his eyes. He paused and blinked.

What about Tanner? They couldn't just leave her; she'd never leave them! He groaned inwardly, Tanner, if only you didn't like these midnight flights! He met Ashley's eyes and shook his head remembering all those times Tanner flew in in the heat of battle ready to fight and give her life for her friends.

"She'll show up, just get the dragons away from here, understand?" Billy's eyes smoldered as his fist tightened on Excalibur's handle. Ashley gave a nod and ran to the door as Billy ran towards the dark hall.

"Billy!" Ashley called. Billy turned to face her. Her eyes were a mix of worry, fear and confusion. She struggled for words as her mouth shaped different words but each one remained unsaid. Billy's features softened as he awaited Ashley's next words.

"Good luck," she finally said with a sigh. Billy gave her a weak smile and a firm nod.

"You too," he whispered back. Then they turned and went their separate ways, both knowing that those words could be the last words they ever said to each other.

Billy shook his head and focused on the task ahead; getting his beloved Bonnie to safety. He pulled Excalibur out from its scabbard and held it ready as his heart thumped against his chest.

_Keep us alive and safe in your arms. Do not let us fall into darkness and do not let our paths end here_, Billy thought forcefully. A sound rang in Billy's ears as he sensed danger, as it grew digging deep into his stomach and climbing up his back into the base of his skull. Fear exploded in his chest and seemed to form ice on his bones making them stiff and rigid. He took a deep breath and breathed out hot stream feeling the fire in his belly grow in intensity.

_Keep us safe! _

Tanner flew silently over the hills flying as fast as she could ignoring the pain enveloping in her wings and the tightness in her chest. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were a dragon's eye. Now Tanner could see in the blackest black and darkest night.

Stupid! You left them alone after you knew the Cobras were back! She scolded herself her anger burning deep in her stomach. She lowered her head and felt the wind kiss her nose softly and pull at her hair. Her sword bumped against her side as she flew.

Finally she reached the church and stopped taking in her surroundings and assessing the situation. Something caught her eyes. It was a human moving about a few meters away from the church. It crouched by a bush, as if wanting to be hidden but stood high enough for it to be seen. Tanner focused on the figure and nodded as realized; the figure was Ashley.

Tanner landed soundlessly behind Ashley and sunk up behind her. Then Tanner reached over and placed a gentle hand over Ashley's mouth. Ashley tried to screech and thrash but Tanner held her in place.

"Shh," she shushed gingerly in her ear, "it's just me. Tanner." She felt Ashley relax in her grip. "I'm gonna release you, keep quiet, okay?" Slowly Tanner released Ashley and took a step back as Ashley sighed and turned to face Tanner.

"You scared me! Listen, the Cobras are here; they planted a GPS system in the knife they killed Mikko with!" Ashley explained shivering in the cold wind.

"Yes, I thought they did something like that," Tanner muttered deep in thought. Then she looked around Ashley. "Where's Billy and Bonnie?" She asked urgently.

"I don't know; Billy sent me out here to wait for the dragons, while he went to get Bonnie, she went to bed. I haven't seen them since." Ashley spoke clearly and evenly, her voice showed no signs of panic, only her eyes.

"How long ago was that?" Tanner asked her murky eyes hard as glass.

"About ten minutes ago." Tanner nodded and put a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Good, Ashley, see that hill?" Tanner pointed to a nearby hill that climbed high into the sky. Ashley nodded. "Good, climb the hill and wait for the dragons there, they will see you I promise you. I'll get Billy and Bonnie out here and deal with the Cobras. If we don't get here in ten minutes after the dragons arrive then you go with them, go someplace safe," Tanner ordered. Ashley gripped her arm.

"Where?" Tanner leaned over and told her.

"It'll be safe, now I'll be back, stay here and keep quiet." Ashley watched amazed as Tanner run into danger without a single thought for her own safety as she ran into the dragon's den.

Tanner crept putting one foot in front of the other as silent as the night itself. Her breaths were deep and low as her sword was held at the ready in case of a sudden attack. The church itself was cold, dark and unwelcoming. A cold, malevolent draft blew in from an opened window biting and exposed flesh. Huge, dark clouds enveloped in the sky bearing the promise of thunderstorms. Tanner could feel shivers on her skin and deep within her. This storm would compare to the storm that flooded the Earth in the times of the Great Noah and the Great Flooding.

_Good_, she thought to herself her eyes on the clouds, _it'll provide cover for the dragons, Ashley, Billy and Bonnie._ A flash of lightning filled the air, creating a void of white light.

Turning away, Tanner crouched down and listened, closing her eyes and allowing her senses to extend into the deepest, darkest shadow. Taking a deep breath she heard a sound. Opening her eyes she gave a confident nod and gripped her sword tightly in her hands as her knuckles turned white.

Once upon a time, very long ago; a lifetime ago Tanner would have felt fear edging in her heart and into the back of her skull but not anymore. Now all she felt was calm and pose as a sense of duty overcame her. It was her duty to protect the anthrozils and the remaining dragons as it once was her mother's duty.

Her eyes turned hard as glass as a deep fire ignited them, rage and enmity filled her powering her muscles and giving her strength.

_Pray,_ her mother's voice filled her mind calming and powerful, like a wave_. Pray for wisdom and let the grace of the creator fill you, do not let anger and hatred power you as I once did. Do not fall to the Song of the Watchers, rely on the Lord above. _

Tanner shook her head and breathed deeply.

_Sorry, Mom, but he hasn't done much for me lately_, she thought mentally and physically preparing herself_, besides I work better on my own_.

"Bonnie!" Billy shouted as loudly as he dared making his way through the eerie and desolate hallways. His skin crawled as if he had fallen in an ant hill and he jumped at every shadow expecting a Cobra to jump from the darkness eyes gleaming hatefully and knives glinting savagely. He felt fire in his belly and reassured himself but it had been awhile since he had been in a fight, besides, from what Tanner said he wasn't sure if he stood a chance.

"Bonnie!" He called louder fear and uncertainty creeping into the back of his skull.

What if they caught her and she's already dead? He pictured Bonnie's stone cold corpse and felt a shudder of pain, rage and anguish through his body.

_No_, he assured feeling as if a ray of sunshine had hit his heart giving him courage, strength and faith, _no, she'll be fine; I must have faith._

"Billy?" Bonnie's timid voice came from a dark shadow, the darkest in the room. Billy recognized the room as the main room, the room the church- when it still operated- used as a congregation and a place of worship and praise. Billy felt relief wash over him as he spotted her silhouette in the shadows as thunder boomed outside causing the windows to shake.

"Bonnie!" Billy ran towards her until his skin felt as if it was moving, his danger senses kicking into overdrive. He stopped and studied Bonnie closer. Why would she be in the shadows?

Gritting his teeth Billy grabbed Excalibur and held it at the ready realizing her predicament. In a flash he lighted Excalibur up as the light pushed away the shadows. Billy was right; behind Bonnie was a tall man in a dark trench coat holding a knife to her vulnerable throat. Billy paled as he inspected the room around him. He was surrounded by men with broad swords and crossbows.

"Smart man," the man holding Bonnie captive mused stepping back into the tiniest shadow hiding his face, but his yellow eyes shone evilly through the shadows.

"Put the sword down," the Man ordered. Billy looked down at his sword and threw it to the ground with the slightest hesitation, he wasn't completely unarmed but that sword was his greatest advantage.

"I know who you are, Billy Bannister, son of the Great Clefspeare," his thin lips formed an eerie smile, "and I know that you are a fire-breather so don't try it."

"What do you want?" Billy asked trying to sound brave but his eyes trembled as fear crept into his mind and setting root in the deepest part of his heart. The Man threw back his head and laughed.

"You know enough about me to guess," he hissed and moved the knife closer to Bonnie's throat nicking it as a thin stream of dark red blood trickled down her throat staining her brilliant white shirt red. "I can assure you, though, I mean you and your pretty girlfriend here no harm." He smiled again and watched the blood run down her neck tantalizingly.

"Yet."

"Leave them alone!" A voice boomed from the rafters. Billy and Bonnie both shared a look of praise, joy and glee. They would know that headstrong voice anywhere.

In a brilliant jump the figure landed squarely in the middle of the room and taking out a good size of the Cobras' army in the blink of an eye.

It was Tanner Hawk, the Lioness Reborn.


End file.
